


Pleasing the Cyclops

by Truthwritaslies



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/pseuds/Truthwritaslies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of the little girl who lured Bruce Banner to Natasha Romanov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasing the Cyclops

**Author's Note:**

> The Avengers belong to Marvel and I make no money off this story. 
> 
> This story is for this prompt: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/11264.html?thread=27254528#t27254528

Her name is Nishithini, or at least that is what they say she was called by the woman who birthed her. Her biological mother died at her birthing and no father came forward to claim her, so she was left in the care of her doctors. She could have been sent to an orphanage but a dark-skinned cyclops came and laid a claim on her. 

She is instead sent to a school where other children, orphans like herself, are raised to be whatever is needed by the Cyclops. Nishithini is almost eight years old before she learns his name, hidden in plain sight but using her training to listen as the man who runs the place speaks to "Director Fury".

She can speak five languages because their caregivers each speak a different tongue and refuse to converse in any but their native language. She started learning to defend herself at three and to kill quietly at five. Nishithini can climb like a monkey and run like the wind. She can fake tears and fear and knows when to play up her age. Her eyes are calculating as they look over her "siblings", judging their strengths and making notes in her head about which ones to look out for. 

When she is older she will begin other training, studies in politics, literature, art and so many other things. The caregivers do not tell Nishithini and her "siblings" about the training in sexual exploitation. It's hard enough when one of their trainees get chosen early for the training and never return to their cozy school. 

She is nine years and four months old when she receives her first official mission, the spying she'd done previously mere training exercises always safely overseen by a caregiver. 

Nishithini stands taller, shoulders back, as she is introduced to her "partner" for this mission. Agent Romanov's gaze is cool and assessing as she stares down at Nishithini. With no warning Agent Romanov barks out orders, giving outlines of a plan that leaves plenty of room to improvise. Nishithini takes it as a sign of approval. 

Nishithini does not think the man she tricks into the black widow's web looks all that dangerous but she knows that she herself does not look all that dangerous and so she is wary. Twice they stop as bands of soldiers pass. The first time she is confused but he smiles at her and, perhaps taking her confusion as anxiety for her non-existent ill father, leans down to whisper soothing nonsense in her ear. He does not wait to do the same when they stop the second time. 

It almost makes her sad when she disappears through the window, he had seemed so kind and Nishithini knew the pittance she had offered him would not have usually tempted a doctor into the outskirts of the city, where it would be painfully easy to rob and kill a man with no-one who cared the wiser. But he is a mark and he is dangerous, so she doesn't look back as she slips into the bushes behind the house and disappears into shadow. 

A hand from nowhere covers her mouth, it's brother pulling her back against an armored chest. She begins to fight only to still when an unfamiliar voice whispers the phrase Nishithini memorized minutes before she was sent out on her mission. When she is relaxed the hands holding her pass her back to another pair of waiting hands, who pass her farther and farther back, faster than she can run, until she reaches the "safe" zone.

A woman hands her a walkie-talkie as she is bundled into a car and whisked away. 

"Good Job, Agent Nishithini." Director Fury says before the walkie-talkie goes quiet. 

She doesn't know that Director Fury makes a point of acknowledging the first mission of each Agent like herself. All Nishithini knows is that she has pleased the Cyclops. The happiness she feels keeps her warm long after such things should cease to matter.


End file.
